A Hell Of A Reunion
by seriouslyjess
Summary: A sick patient with one chance, a family trying to piece themselves back together, secrets, lies and relationships. Who wouldn't want to be there? HouseCam, MerDer
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is me being insane and deciding to start my new story and all. Whatever. Thanks to alexandizzie4eva for coming up with the title.**

* * *

**A Hell Of A Reunion**

**Chapter 1: Decisions**

Some Days, Meredith hated her life. Of course recently, there had been a lot of those days, and a lot of nights were tequila filled.

But this, this wasn't one of those things that involved being Derek's dirty mistress or hiding the fact that her mother had Alzheimer's. Nope. It invlolved something a lot worse.

She sat silently, clenching and unclenching her fists staring at the phone in front of her. "It's your choice…" Richards's voice trailed off softly.

"I know that he's angry Meredith, but think about this woman. About her family. She'll die."

"You could call him."

"He hates me."

"He hates me too. Besides, you're Chief; I'm just the lowly intern. And it's not even my department; this girl has nothing to do with surgery, never did in the first place. You should have to do all the corresponding between hospitals. Call Lisa, she'll talk to him."

Meredith couldn't help the fact that she was feeling bitchy. She didn't _want_ to talk to him.

"I can't Meredith; you're the only one who can get through to them."

Meredith caught herself before she could ask him whose fault that was. Richard was only partially to blame for their dislike of him. Plus it wouldn't be a good thing to go mouthing off to the man who could fire her (her boss' boss' boss?).

"I'll call." She grumbled. "But I can't guarantee anything."

Richard nodded gratefully. "I'll leave you alone to make the call then." He stood up to leave, but Meredith stopped him.

"If this – if he comes here, no one needs to know that he's my Uncle. Everyone already thinks that I only got here because of my mom, with him as my Uncle too -" Meredith let her voice trail off and Richard nodded.

"I'll keep quiet. I can't speak for him though, you know how he is."

"I'll deal with that hurdle when I have to."

Richard walked out, and Meredith took a deep breath and stared at the phone for a moment. She finally dialed.

It rang twice before an irritated female voice answered sharply.

"Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Lisa Cuddy speaking, how may I help you?"

"Aunt Lisa?" Meredith felt like she was eight again. The familiarity of her voice almost brought tears to Meredith's eyes.

"Meri?"

"Yeah, it's me. Is your secretary off again?"

"Sick leave; I'm answering all my own phones right now. You okay sweetheart?"

The lump in Meredith's throat was getting bigger, but she swallowed it down.

Aunt Lisa was the one she had gone to with all of her problems, she had been more of a sister then an aunt. They had always been close. When Meredith had had girl problems, she had gone to Lisa, not wanting to discuss what was happening to her body with her Uncle, even if he was a doctor.

_I should've listened to him. Just taken the job there. Then there wouldn't be any McWives or McDreamies or anything like that. But then again, there would be no Izzie, or George or Cristina. Or even Evil Spawn and Bailey. No Joe's or tequila._

"I'm fine, actually I need his help."

Meredith didn't need to elaborate on who he was, and she could imagine Lisa sitting in her office, shoes off and a thoughtful expression on her face, nodding and reaching for her secret stash of chocolate.

"I'll send him down to Seattle, on one condition Mags. You have to talk to him."

The lump in her throat got bigger. Mags. A nickname that no one else used, except for those three. **M**eredith **A**nne **G**rey, Mag, Mags, or Mag-Pie as Jimmy had called her.

"No."

"Meredith…" Lisa sighed.

Out of all the things that Meredith had gotten from House his insane stubbornness had been part of the package; it was something that Lisa wished she didn't have. Mostly Meri was a sweet girl, but when she didn't want to do something and was with one of them, she had no problem saying no.

One thing that Meredith hadn't gotten was his ability to hide emotion. She had always been vulnerable to feelings, mostly the bad ones, and couldn't lie to save her life. Meredith Grey hadn't had a terrible childhood, but when they had left New Jersey, life hadn't exactly been easy.

"I don't think that I can face him, Aunt Lisa. Everything he said to me that night – he told me I would regret going to Seattle, and he was right. And all those things that I said to him too, they were terrible."

"He misses you Meri, more then he ever lets on. That first night when you called Wilson and me – when we were talking to you in my office, he was right outside the door. And after one of us talks to you, we pass on the information to him. He pretends he doesn't care but he really does. After you told us about Derek – I thought he was going to go out there and kill him. He'll come if you ask him."

"I could make a really inappropriate comment right now, but I'm going to refrain."

"One House is enough" was Cuddy's dry reply. "When you used to run around here, the two of you were like Thing 1 and Thing 2, and when Wilson was with you it was the three stooges."

"You used to go with us before you became Super Boss Woman. It's a wonder nobody got fired. Half the time no one even noticed."

"You were so tiny Mer, pretty hard to see unless you got pissed off and started to yell. Plus, no one really cared or they didn't say anything."

It was true. Meredith had grown up in the hospital, easily fitting in. She would see cancer patients with Wilson, sit through boring conference calls with Cuddy – where endless games of doctor word hangman were played – and diagnose people with House. They were family to her.

"I kinda miss that. It was fun. We don't get to play jokes here we're all too busy running around." The two of them chatted for a few more minutes and finally Cuddy had to go.

"Meri, you have all the time in the world to talk to him. I'm not talking to him for you, and neither is Wilson. If you don't talk to him today, he'll still be here tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and the day after that too. And I hate to guilty you into this Meri, but your patient could possibly be getting worse tomorrow. You know that House is the best diagnostic in the country."

"I'll call him right now, before I change my mind then I guess."

"Good. Meri? Don't forget that he loves you, no matter what he says."

There was silence and then Meredith's quiet voice on the other end. "I know he does. I'll talk to you later Aunt Lisa."

There was another brief moment of silence and then the dial tone. Cuddy sat there holding the phone wondering what had happened to the little blue eyed angel, a tiny slip of a girl with no family but House, Wilson, and herself.

The girl who had a beautiful smile, and who couldn't lie to her family to save her life, the baby girl that would go to Cuddy for girl talk and hated Stacey with all of her heart.

And what, had happened to her doting Uncle? The man who had taught her everything he knew. Multiple languages, how to play the piano (she had been almost as good as House himself), anything medical, and even how to break into Wilson's office or escape Cuddy and hide out from clinic duty.

Cuddy knew (could pinpoint even) the exact moment they had drifted away, and Cuddy hoped that they would fix their relationship before it was too late.

* * *

Meredith sat shifting slightly in the Richards chair. She had redialed about four times before finally gathering the courage to finish the number.

"House's House of Horrors how can I help you?" a familiar gruff voice greeted her.

"Actually, House's House of Horrors sounds like the perfect place to be right now." Meredith replied lightly. There was silence and she bit her lip nervously.

"Stop it." Meredith froze.

"Stop what?"

"Biting your lip, I can't stand when you do that, eventually your lips will start bleeding, and you'll end up bugging me for Chap Stick which I won't have."

Just like that the tension was broken.

"I have a case Uncle Greg. We need your help." There was silence and then a sigh.

"Depends."

"On what?"

There was never anything but blunt honesty between the two. It was the way that the two of them worked everything out. If you had something to say, you said it. That had also helped cause their problems, but that was another story.

"On what'll happen when I get there."

"What'll happen?"

"Now is not the time to get confused Dr. Grey keep up." House snapped playfully. "My team and Jimmy-Boy will go down there and cure your guy. But then Meri, we are going to talk everything out."

Meredith almost cried when she heard him call her Meri. It had been her nickname as a child, but now only the three family members at PPTH used it. When he was angry with her, he always called her Meredith.

Dr. Grey or Doc was when he was teasing her about medicine, or when she had been younger and he had been teacher her medical stuff or Midget when he was teasing her in general, or just laughing at how short she was compared to the three of them. But Meri or Meri Anne as he sometimes called her meant that everything was going to be okay between them.

"Everything Gimp?"

Gimp was her teasing nickname for him; it had started to get him out of his funk after the surgery. She had yelled it at him once when he was being an unreasonable ass, and it had stuck.

"Well, not everything. I don't want to hear how good the sex was. I just need to hear that I can beat the shit out of him."

"You can't."

"Can too. Just because I'm special doesn't mean that I can't play with the big kids."

"Dr. Webber has banned beating people up on the surgical floor. If you started beating up people on my behalf too… well, let's just say it could get ugly."

"Who else hit someone? Was it on your behalf? Do I need to hit two people? Or should I just beat them to death with my cane?" House paused for a moment. "This is more entertaining then the O.C. and General Hospital combined!"

"Thanks. Glad that my life is a source of entertainment" Meredith commented dryly. "The McBastard actually hit his ex-best friend slash man his wife slept with a.k.a. McSteamy when he saw him talking to me."

"Ohh, drama."

"Yeah drama." There was silence for a moment and then he heard Meredith shuffling around slightly. "I gotta go; they're paging me, no rest for the weary."

"Talk to you later Meri Anne. I'll call you with details."

"Okay. And, Uncle Greg, can we keep the fact that you're my Uncle between us?"

"We won't tell your people, but we have to tell my people. It's the only explanation why I suddenly have a heart. Plus, you know the slow motion, dramatic movie airport hug and everything when we see each other."

"And your immunologist might not like it." Meredith guessed.

"Yeah that too. She hits hard for a girl. But then again, so do you. Of course, you have me to thank for that."

Meredith had heard from Cuddy and Wilson that House's immunologist had had a crush on him, and House had been an ass and it had blown up in his face.

They had tentatively and somewhat secretly started dating. (The Ducklings knew and so did Wilson and Cuddy. They kept it out of the hospital.) She was thirty-three to Meredith twenty-seven and House's forty-eight.

The age difference didn't bother Meredith at all. If anyone could make House happy, then she would like them. Until she met them of course.

She had never liked Stacey which had always upset House. He had expected her to greet the woman with open arms as she had Cuddy and Wilson.

"Thanks, I think. I'll see you soon Uncle Greg."

"See you soon kiddo. Love you."

"Love you too." Meredith hung up the phone and sighed. This week was going to be interesting.

* * *

House sat in his chair and sighed. His niece was in pain, and there was really nothing he could do to stop it. He had known the moment she had told him. The moment that she had looked into his eyes. Seattle would kill her.

It was everything that was there. Her mother. His sister. She had never been a good roll model, or taken care of Meredith, but when she had come calling, Meredith had listened. Never mind the way the woman had treated her.

House thought of the countless nights he had spent with Meri. She was such a great kid growing up. Beautiful, smart, and innocent she had had the hospital wrapped around her finger. Around the time of his infraction, his sister had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's.

She had chosen her Uncle over her Mother. To Meri, at the time it had seemed like the best thing. Later, though, when she thought about, she felt insanely guilty. That's why when Ellis had asked (demanded) that she work in Seattle, Meredith had agreed.

It wasn't good for her, that town. He needed to take care of his niece while he was there. No one was probably making sure she was taking care of herself. That was nobody's fault but his own. He should've forced her to stay behind.

With a sigh, House launched himself from his chair. Time to gather the troops…

* * *

Gone for a week, so next chapter will be seven days from now at the earliest. Um yeah. Also, next chapter will be under Grey's, and then back at House, etc. Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter. It's a filler. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Team Meetings and Meeting the Team **

"What's going on?"

"What are you talking about Cristina?"

"Chief called you into his office. You talked to him. He left, and you stayed in the office. That means that something important is going on."

Meredith just looked at her. "Are you stalking me now?"

"Meredith! Tell me, I promise I can keep a secret." Meredith looked at her debating, Cristina could keep her mouth shut, but –

Before Meredith could finish her thoughts Dr. Webber appeared.

"We are having a meeting in the conference room in ten minutes be there." He walked away without another word and Cristina looked at her.

"Spill. You _so_ know something."

* * *

The rustling in the conference room was loud and full of irritated sighs. They were doctors after all; they had important things to do.

"I'm sure by now all of you have heard about the Andrews Woman." The doctors nodded although the question hadn't really been asking for a response.

"Well, Dr. House and his team of experts will be flying in to diagnose her."

The Doctors all let out 'oohhh's' of awe and satisfaction. Dr. House was famous for his brilliant medical mind and his nasty sense of humor.

Cristina looked at her eyes dancing in surprise. It was obvious that Meredith would have to tell her what her connection was with House now.

Already talk was interrupting animatedly around them. Meredith closed her eyes. It was going to be a long day.

"House?" Cristina whispered to her. "That's what you knew about."

"The walls have ears." Meredith whispered back. "Joe's tonight when we get off and I'll tell you then."

"Okay." Cristina nodded. The two separated, Meredith going to Burke and Cristina going to McSteamy.

Meredith silently thanked the God that she had never believed in that she was with Burke today. He wouldn't question her about what was going on, and he was not involved in the scary I-may-love-him-he-gave-me-a-second-chance-but-I-slept-with-his-best-friend-and-you-slept-with-the-slutty-intern-from-hell-

dirty-ex-mistress-club problem that Meredith was having with three other people.

Life sucked, but the open heart surgery she was about to perform with Burke would brighten up her day.

* * *

"Duckies, we have a new case."

"We do?" All three Doctors sat up excitedly. The entire week had been insanely boring, and clinic duty had been finished for the next long while, even Houses'.

"Yep, pack your bags, we're going to Seattle."

"What's in Seattle?" Foreman asked curious.

"Rain." House responded.

"Not so much as what as a who." Wilson leaned against the door to the conference room casually. "She called?"

"You talked to Cuddy I assume?" House snarked before sighing.

"No, I suddenly had the intense need to fly to Seattle cure a woman who isn't really sick, and punch McDreamy in the face. And now I'm calling them by Mcnicknames. This is bad. Very bad.

Wilson laughed. "You don't talk to each other, and you still sound exactly the same when talking about the people who live in Seattle, - who you don't even know - and the people who live here too."

"She talks about Cuddy's funbags? That's weird; I always thought they had more of mother/daughter relationship.

"Please, stop, I don't want to be hearing things like that about my niece." Chase, Foreman and Cameron were watching the banter between the two in astonishment.

"Right." House turned and looked at his Ducklings. "So, we're going to Seattle. My sidekick Jimmy Boy Wonder will be coming with us. There's a patient at Seattle Grace Hospital needs our help."

"And the patient is Wilson's niece…" Chase trailed off questioningly.

"No. The patient is some woman named Julie Andrews. Her parents must have really disliked her. I mean, _come on _there are _so_ many jokes I can make now. Meredith Grey is _my_ niece. You tell anyone and I beat your face in though, I'm supposed to keep quiet." House replied with an eye roll.

"Meredith Grey, you mean Ellis Grey's daughter, the creator of the Grey Method?" Chase's eyes lit up.

"Brit, don't even think about it." House's stance changed, his eyes becoming warning.

"Think about what?" Chase's eyes were wide in innocence. He ignored the Brit comment, too use to it to say anything.

Wilson sighed. "Chase, if you lay even one finger on her, House will beat you to death with his cane. I promise."

House raised his cane and took a step towards Chase menacingly. Wilson had been there for dates of Meredith's and knew that House had threatened them on more then one occasion.

"Note to self" Chase started with an eye roll "keep hands -"

"And any other body parts" House interrupted

"Off of Meredith Grey" Chase continued, ignoring him.

"We have to be at the airport at eight in the morning. Be here at seven thirty, we can all drive in together. Go ducklings, pack, be free." He waved his hands at them in a shooing gesture. "Pack for at least a week. I have no idea how long we will be there.

Cameron walked over to House after the three other men disappeared.

"I didn't know you had a niece." House tossed her a helmet. They were going to his place together, which meant they rode together

"We got in a big blow out fight right before you were all hired. I wanted her to stay here and intern, and she went to Seattle. Things were said, feelings were hurt. If Meri gets anything from me, it's the inability to admit she was wrong. If you ever repeat the fact that I have an inability to admit that I was wrong there will be a problem. She talks to Cuddy and Wilson, and I talk to Cuddy and Wilson. They were our go between."

"But she needs help, and you agree at the drop of a hat?

House shrugged. "How much do you know about Ellis Grey?"

"Not a lot. Founder of the Grey Method, part of the UN, traveled a lot, performed countless life saving surgeries, all the stuff we learned in med school.

"She's my sister. Her daughter Meredith is twenty seven. Ellis lived out here for a while, but never had time for her daughter. Because I didn't have life saving surgeries to perform and her dad wanted nothing to do with her, I watched Meri a lot. She was a fixture at the hospital. No one cared."

"Mer was Cuddy and Wilson's niece as well. The only person she couldn't stand was Stacey." House laughed and shook his head. "But that's a different story. Yeah, I'll go to Meri at the drop of a hat because she's family. For a while she could've been my daughter. C'mon let's go home. You'll meet her tomorrow. Don't freak out of she hugs me.

Allison laughed and the two walked out together.

* * *

"He's you're _Uncle_?"

"Keep your voice down." Meredith hissed. "People might hear you."

"So what if they do?"

"Half the people at the hospital think that I got into med school because of Ellis. I don't need them thinking that I got in because of Greg too." Meredith rubbed her hand over her eyes. "God I need a drink. I'm picking them up at the airport tomorrow, and then we're back here. The team'll know about me I guess, and Jimmy will be here, but they're not allowed to tell."

"What makes you so sure they won't?"

Meredith took a sip of her beer. "I don't know them, but I know House. He won't let them. If he does, let's just say there may be some cane shaped dents in his team."

* * *

Let me know what you think!  



	3. Chapter 3

**So this was originally going to be them meeting, and it didn't happen. If anyone has questions because they don't watch one of the shows, feel free to ask.**

**Jess **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Memories**

Meredith sighed as she signed another patient out of clinic. Because she was the one going to pick up House and Co. she didn't have any surgeries to do.

She signed out and went to the locker room to change into clean scrubs because the last kid had been sick, and it had ended up all over her shirt – though luckily not in her hair.

Although she had always giggled at her Uncle when he hid from clinic, and had sometimes helped him hide, or Aunt Lisa find him, she now understood his dislike.

Working with kids with snotty noses, over concerned parents and people who were idiots and couldn't diagnose themselves with a cold was not a fun job. Someone had to do it, and Meredith would without complaint, but it was not a job that would make her jump for joy.

She paused at her locker and stared at the picture taped to it. No one had ever questioned her about it.

In the picture she was over Greg's shoulder. They were at a park and Meredith was about five. Her entire body was covered in mud, and so was Greg's. She was triumphantly holding a football after scoring her first touchdown.

The twenty six year old Greg had taken her to Sunday football with 'the guys' and she had been on the winning team.

The winning touchdown had been Greg picking her (holding tightly onto the ball) and sprinting down the field. A picture had been taken of the two of them right after that. It was one of her favorite pictures from when she was a child.

Meredith changed into scrubs and sighed as her pager went off. More clinic.

* * *

House sat and stared at the people filling in the plane. Plane rides weren't fun for him. They were long, boring, and had small glasses of alcohol.

House turned to Wilson who was sitting on one side, Allison on his other. Foreman and Chase were across the aisle.

Wilson was reading and House poked him until he stopped and looked at him. "Are we there yet?"

"House." Wilson exclaimed exasperated. "We haven't even taken off."

"I hate planes. I want to get there already."

"We all do. You ready to see her?"

"No. Yes." In those two words Wilson understood everything. Meredith was his baby girl. No matter how many things happened, no matter her age, she was his baby and nothing would change that.

"I found something that I thought you might want yesterday." Wilson pulled something out of his carry on and handed it to House.

"I thought I told you to get rid of them."

"Like I would listen to you." House had, even in his anger, known that Wilson wouldn't get rid of them, but he wasn't sure if he would have ever gotten the pictures back.

The first picture was Greg holding Meredith a few days after her birth. Allison wasn't paying attention and was talking across the aisle to Chase and Foreman.

"She was so tiny."

"She was two days old Greg."

"So? She was still tiny." The pictures jumped ahead to Meredith on his shoulders after playing football with the guys.

The pictures after that were of Meredith on the swings at the park and running with the football.

"Lisa has videos of that, remember?"

"Yeah. To bad I didn't ask her for them, we could embarrass the hell out of Mer." The gap tooth child had bright eyes and a steady grin. It was two days after the five year olds father had left and Greg had turned it into a 'cheer Meredith up no matter what'.

That had involved Lisa and Jimmy, ice cream and playing with her. Meredith was an easy child to please. All she had ever wanted was love from her family. What Ellis could never give her those three had.

"Except no ones supposed to know that you two are related."

"Do you really think that will happen?"

"Greg-"

"How am I going to let her sit in with us if everyone doesn't know we're related? I just randomly choose people? She's a surgeon."

"So? You know anyone will jump to sit in on a diagnosis session. Pick a resident, a surgeon and an intern or something."

House shrugged and went back to the pictures. Meredith grew up before his eyes. Seven years old and blowing candles out on a cake. Ten and sitting with Lisa holding tickets to a play Ellis was supposed to take her to. A few more and then House flipped to her 12th birthday.

"Oh God."

"Thirteen." Wilson laughed. "The two of you will never live that down."

"Thanks." House could remember the day well. He had flown in to see Meri on her birthday and had taken her out to dinner at some hot dog joint. The two were never really up for fancy restaurants.

Greg could still remember a 12 year-old Meri looking at him over dinner after going to a movie, eyes terrified, but not knowing who else she could go to. Cuddy was on the other side of the country and her mother was off with Richard or in surgery all the time.

Her face worried when she told him that she was bleeding, and where. Apparently they hadn't had sex ed yet. His stumbling, embarrassing (for both) explanation that had left them laughing for years to come.

"I was just glad that after that she went to Lisa. Once was enough."

Wilson snorted. The next picture was Meredith and Greg at a lacrosse game. A hat was pulled low over her eyes and she was grinning brilliantly, an arm wrapped around Greg's neck.

The next pictures were like that until he flipped to one where she was about eighteen.

House stared at the pink haired girl mugging for the camera with Jimmy, Lisa and himself. Stacey had taken the picture. It was the first time that they had met. Meredith hadn't liked her that much.

_Nine Years Ago_

"_Uncle Greg!" House caught the pink headed girl as she lunged at him._

"_Hey sweetheart. I'm glad Ellis let you come. Let me look at you." House pulled Meredith away from him and raised an eyebrow._

"_What? You think that she let me come because she wanted us to spend 'quality time' together? I pissed her off so badly that she didn't want to deal with me."_

"_So part of her letting you come was dying your hair pink?"_

"_Nope. That was the thing that sent her over the edge though. How could she bring me to work with pink hair? A 'perfect' daughter wouldn't dye her hair pink. Or any color for that matter."_

_He laughed and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Yeah, well you did learn from the best."_

"_That I did. Where are Lisa and Jimmy? I want to see them."_

"_One thing at a time kiddo. We'll get to them soon enough. I thought that you would be sick of hospitals by now."_

"_Not when it's you guys. And I can make fun of your ducklings."_

"_There's someone I want you to meet first."_

_Meredith looked at him and a small crease appeared on her forehead. "You have a girlfriend, don't you?"_

"_Stacey Warner, you'll like her. I promise."_

Wrong words to say to Meredith Grey if there were any. _I promise. _It wasn't that she had been ready to hate Stacey, but Stacey's first reaction was to Meredith's hair. And it wasn't one of admiration or like. One of the things that Meredith had grown up with from Jimmy, Lisa and Greg was that it didn't matter what she looked like, they would love her no matter what.

She knew that House wasn't like that with everyone, but Meredith would always be his baby girl, and it didn't matter if her hair was blonde, green, purple or pink. She was still his favorite niece.

"_Greg!" Stacey pulled him aside at her office where they had stopped. "What did she do to her hair?"_

"_She dyed it pink. Cool, eh?"_

"_I-" Stacey shook her head and stopped when she heard a voice. "Mag-pie, you really have outdone yourself this time."_

"_Thanks." House listened to the chair scrape as she stood up._

"_Mag-pie?"_

"_Meredith Anne Grey. Jimmy calls her Mag-pie." He tugged on Stacey's arm and they stepped into the hallway._

"_Greg, our girls outdone herself this time. Dying her hair to get here?" Meredith was in his arms grinning devilishly._

"_Well, the house party didn't piss her off enough. She needed another reason to send me away, so I gave her one."_

_Wilson shook his head. "I regret any story we ever told you about growing up."_

"_No you don't. Where's Lisa?" Stacey watched the girl interact with Wilson. Her eyes were dancing and she clung to him as if for dear life._

"_She'll be here soon. Promise."_

"_Ugh, you too?" Jimmy shook his head._

"_Sorry stupid answer."_

"_I'm right here though. Ready to go Maggie-May?"_

"_You'd think that my name was Margaret." Meredith grumbled good naturedly as she hugged the older woman._

"_To us, it could be." It was then that Stacey realized she was wrong about the girl. She had original seen the hair and thought_

'_Oh God, Greg's niece is a juvenile delinquent waiting to happen.' _

_She had no idea that Meredith had heard everything and that second chances were not so easily granted by the young girl._

"I should have Meredith judge character more often." House mused staring at the picture.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"What'd you mean maybe not? She was right about Stacey."

"She was. But sometimes experience is better."

"Thank you Dr. Phil."

"Just doing my job."

"When did you become a psychiatrist?"

"When I became friends with you."

"Thank you." The speakers crackled on and the flight attendants voice was heard as she began to tell them the rules about flying with American Airlines.

House rolled his eyes and settled back. He would finish the pictures later.

* * *

Meredith sat at the terminal lost in thought. Her eyes were distant, and she had her headphones in.

House had bought her the Ipod. Had sent it to her last Christmas with the words _'still my girl'_ on the back.

It didn't matter that they weren't speaking at that the fight that they had had ended with her calling him a drug addict and him calling her her mothers daughter – the worst insult that he could ever throw at her.

She had sent him tickets to Gravedigger with a backstage pass for him and Jimmy. Apparently he had taken Allison instead though. When Mer had heard that she had sent him a e-mail with a picture of a condom and the words 'be careful'. She had sent it to his personal one though, knowing that he would check that one.

Just because they weren't speaking didn't change some things. He had responded with a picture of him, her and Ellis.

_Right back at'cha sweetheart._ And that was it.

Songs had been added courtesy of Greg, and she was listening to one of his choices. The flight was delayed so she had time to think.

The song had practically been a plea from her childhood. Meredith had never been afraid of bugs, or heights, or small spaces. Nope. Two things had scared her to the point of nightmares growing up. Someone she loved leaving (her father had, why wouldn't anyone else?) and ventriloquists.

House had been unable to cure her second fear, but he had always been there when she needed him, which to her meant that he always would be.

"_I never will forget her face on the day she told me about her dad  
How he walked out on her hand her mom when she was just a kid_

_When I think about leaving, oh I think about her  
Only five years old and her heart filled up with hurt  
With her little arms wrapped around his neck  
Saying "Daddy where you goin'? Are you comin' back?  
When I think about leaving, oh I think about her"_

The flight numbers changed and Meredith looked. The flight was scheduled to arrive in ten minutes. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Song is Kenny Chesney's When I Think About Leaving.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm on a roll! This is the second fic I posted tonight. (Dances) Okay. Here read. Rejoice. Have fun. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: In-Coming**

House tapped his fingers impatiently as the stewardesses sickeningly sweet wafted through the plane.

"She's going to be there House, stop freaking out."

"I want to get off the plane. If she doesn't stop talking soon, something will happen to get us all off the plane."

Just as House was finishing his sentence, the stewardess finished hers.

Before anyone else could move House was standing up and bounding off the plane, with his shout of "Cripple coming through!" stopping anyone from walking until after he passed them.

Wilson turned to the three ducklings. "Let's give him a minute before we try and leave." Allison smiled.

Over the months of dating, House had still been House, but a little more caring. When he was with the ducklings or at the hospital 'sweet' House faded away to super snarky House.

It didn't bother her that he changed personalities when he when to the hospital, and she knew that Wilson was trying to make sure that House got a moment alone with Meredith before he was interrupted by the ducklings.

* * *

House walked quickly to the terminal and scanned the area.

It didn't take him long to spot the petit girl sitting on a bench with her head phones on. House smirked. He had bought her the Ipod.

She was still his girl and even if they weren't speaking that didn't mean that Christmas wasn't going to happen. Christmas was always a holiday with them. Ellis was usually off doing some form of surgery and was too busy to even remember that she had a little girl at home waiting impatiently for Santa to come.

The first Christmas after Thatcher had left had been a big one for the six year old. Ellis had thrust her credit card at her little brother and asked (demanded) that he get 'something' for Christmas for Meredith.

He had. Lisa and Jimmy had gone shopping with him and he was pretty sure that they had almost bought an entire toy store of stuffed animals and books. (No Barbie's. As Meredith had told him with indignant six year old wisdom '_Doctors_ don't play with _Barbie's _Uncle Greg.')

Meri had been delighted and the three of them had delighted in Meredith's delight. Ellis hadn't flinched at the outrageous amount that they had spent on the six year old, and the next year had once again handed Greg her credit card and telling him that her daughter needed presents.

That had continued for years – even after they had moved. Ellis would tell him to buy Meredith presents and she would pay him back. For anyone else, he would have said no way in hell – but he didn't want Meredith to wake up on Christmas morning with no presents.

Meredith spotted him a moment later and House realized that he was wrong. She wasn't a girl anymore – she was a woman. Her body held an air of confidence he hadn't seen in Princeton, and her eyes shined when they met his.

"Hey Meri" House called her name loud enough so that she would hear him and understand. Everything was going to be okay. As soon as the word 'Meri' left his lips she was off and running into his arms.

"Uncle Greg."

"And there's my girl." He caught her and did a half spin as she buried her face into his shoulder. "How you doing Meri Anne?"

"I'm okay." Her voice was honest as she took in his face.

"I've had good days and bad days. Like yesterday. It was a good day. I had an open heart surgery with Burke. He's not part of our screwed up hospital drama, so right now he's one of my favorite people. Then Cristina and I went to Joe's. She knows that you're my Uncle. I think that you'll like her."

Neither noticed the four people getting off the plane with carry-ons.

"Well, she has an attitude just like yours. And -" Meredith paused trying to think of how to phrase that Cristina was her best friend without sounding like she was twelve.

"She's my Wilson." It was the simplest thing that she could think of.

House nodded. "That one at least makes sense."

Meredith snorted. "Well, I thought of telling you that she was my best friend and that if I killed you she was the one that I would call to help me hide your body, but that seemed easier."

"See?" House turned to Wilson, arm latched firmly on Meredith. "We taught her something."

"How to hide a body?" Wilson remarked dryly. "Yes, that's what I always wanted to teach Mags."

House shrugged. "At least this way we know that she might not go to jail. We won't either. Cuddles would have a fit. It would be bad."

"Hi Jimmy." Meredith greeted her second Uncle with a smile before turning back to Greg.

"You better not kill anyone."

"But Mo-om-" House whined at her.

"Nope. No murder. You'd probably enlist my help to hide the body too."

"Yep. I'm sure you could think of some good places. I never liked Seattle."

That got an eye roll. "You told me every time you were here. I know that you don't."

"There's to much rain. No city-"

"Should have this much rain. It's unnatural. Who wants to be in the rain all the time? It's ridiculous." Meredith and Wilson finished together.

"How many times do we have to hear the rant? We know the rant." They exchanged glances "We lived the rant."

"And now you're speaking in unison. Perfect." House tugged lightly at Meredith's hair. "My duckies are getting restless. I'll make cruel, cutting remarks later. Foreman, Chase, Cameron, Meredith. Meri Anne, my ducklings. I'm sure Boy Wonder and Fun Bags have told you about them."

"Yeah." She grinned and shook their hands. She knew what House was doing even if the ducks didn't. He would introduce her to Allison later – she would probably take them to Joe's – and then she would make her decision based on the woman standing in front of her.

But, if she was right – and she was better at judging Greg's girlfriends then her own men – she would really like Allison.

"Welcome to Seattle."

House tapped his foot. "Lovely. Can we go?"

Meredith rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Puzzles to solve children." House stuck his tongue out at Meredith and the two began to make faces at each other.

"Children!" Wilson intoned.

"Yes Dad?" The two chorused as they turned to Wilson matching smirks on their faces.

"Okay, two minutes and I'm already getting ganged up on?"

"At least it's not Meri and Cuddles stalking me for clinic duty." House waved his cane in the air, drawing curious stares from people around the airport.

"Yay no clinic!"

"Actually, we have one here. If you really piss Lisa off I'm sure she could convince Richard to make you work at ours."

"That's cruel. My own niece turning me in for clinic."

"When did you get a clinic Meri?" Wilson asked. They were now on their way to the baggage claim. "I don't remember you ever mentioning one."

"Yeah. Izzie donated the money Denny left her to the hospital." She turned to look at Greg, face slightly dark.

"No jokes about her dead fiancée or I take your cane and beat you with it."

House smiled at her. There was a hint of something in his eyes that few had ever seen. Love and trust.

"Scouts honor. I for one am proud. You did something illegal and didn't get caught. Like I do all the time. I have a mini-me."

House cackled maniacally and Meredith shook her head.

"I knew there was a reason that I missed you."

"Always Meri, always."

Allison watched Greg quietly. Chase and Foreman (before and right after they had started dating) had repetitively told her that House had no heart.

Watching him right now with his niece was one of the things she had seen beneath the surface that they hadn't. Gregory House didn't bare his heart for just anyone.

* * *

Next chapter will be the introductions to Seattle Grace people and House and Cameron's backstory.

Jess


	5. Chapter 5

So I know that this was supposed to be Seattle meeting Princeton, but I had another idea, so now I'm going to run with it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Get Used To It**

In the car Meredith tried to explain a little bit about the people at the hospital, because House was more interested in that then the actual patient.

He knew most of it from Wilson and Cuddy, but he had questions for Meri about her friends and co-workers.

He would interrogate her later about Dr. McDreamy and his wife to find out what he could do to the man who had broken his nieces' heart.

"What's with the McNicknames?" Chase questioned.

The ducklings were sitting in the back as was Wilson listening to the banter between House and Meredith. It was quite amusing to watch the 23 year old woman – a pixie of a woman really – tell him off with an attitude.

And House gave it back as good as he got – even resorting to what Meredith called 'lame, old snark' – which really just meant that she had heard it all before and his insults did nothing to her feelings.

"Long story. Don't ask. You may get one. You may not. It's the way things are." Meredith steered them into the parking lot of Seattle Grace, but House caught her arm.

"Just drop them off at the door; we have a stop to make." Meredith caught his eye and shook her head.

"I don't want to."

"That's too bad."

"Not really, I'm driving. It's my car."

"Don't car. We're going."

"No. We're not." The two stared at each other in silence and House narrowed his eyes and gave his niece his best 'Housian' glare.

"You don't scare me."

Chase, Foreman and Cameron exchanged glances. They had eventually become mostly immune to House and his glares, but none of them would ever outright state that House wasn't scary. He still made nurses cry on a daily basis.

"I used to."

"No." She paused to consider. "Not really. There was that one time when you had to interview people and you made eleven cry in two hours – three by just looking at them."

"And one by telling her that she had ugly shoes." Wilson recalled from the backseat.

"And I would have gotten away with it too –if it weren't for the pesky Devil Incarnated."

"Right. Because Aunt Lisa is just _terrifying_."

"Yep. Her and her funbags – that's why she doesn't work clinic – all the kiddies would need therapy. And then they would sue and she would end up costing the hospital more then I do in lawyers."

"That's not even possible House." Wilson stated. Meredith just grinned at her Uncle.

"Well I grew up with the three of you. Who's going to pay for my therapy?"

"We'll hold a bake sale when we get back to the hospital." House snarked. "Out you go children; we have a field trip to go on."

He held up a finger to Meredith indicating that she should wait a minute before speaking. "Go in, take a history, Foreman you can write on a white board if they have one. Chase – touch my markers – you will be a bald wombat. Do the usual. Tell Weber-"

House paused. "No wait. I'll tell Weber."

"Don't start Greg."

"Why not?" There was a millisecond where Meredith opened her mouth and House shook his head. "Don't answer that."

"Not only his fault."

"But he's part of the problem, which is why we're going to that other place first."

"We are not."

"Then I'll go by myself. And that will be worse."

"You don't have a car."

"I'll steal your keys."

Wilson and the ducklings were watching the argument. Wilson was almost bored – he knew what was going on and was used to the fights. The ducklings on the other hand were watching in wide eyed astonishment.

"Get used to it." Wilson instructed. "They're always like that."

The two were now glaring at each other and Meredith finally nodded. "We can go, but I'm, not going to be happy about it."

"You're never happy about it."

"Let's go" she sulked. House kissed Cameron quickly on the lips and the two sped off to an unknown location.

* * *

"We're here to see Ellis Grey." Meredith stood next to Greg silently watching her surroundings. Visits were always a strain for her but Greg made them easier.

"We could always come back another day."

"You remember what I taught you about band-aids?"

"Yes." Her voice was hollow and House poked her in the leg with his cane and she sighed. "They hurt less if you pull them off fast. I like to let them fall off though."

"I know. That's why I'm here."

"You would pull off the band-aids. It was mean." That was true. House had never let Meredith keep on band-aids until they fell off. He would distract her and take care of the wound.

"No it wasn't. It was what I had to do." Meredith passed House the clipboard and he signed in. all visitors Roseridge Home for Extended Care were required to do that.

"Let's go see her Meri Anne. You'll be okay."

"I know – it's just so hard to see her like this."

"I know Meri, but I got you."

* * *

Meredith led Greg through the winding halls and stopped at the sitting room. Visitors were either there for visits with family or just to sit. There was a piano and chairs and coffee tables spread around the room.

She saw her mother sitting in the sun the two walked towards her. When they were about two feet away some one approached Ellis and Meredith felt her heart literally freeze in her chest.

Of all the days that he had to be there it had to be this one.

"Oh God." House could just catch Meridith's mutter. "Karma. Il me déteste, n'est-ce pas?"

House smiled for a split second at hearing her speak French. He had been the one to teach her the 'language of love'. He was still smiling when he translated her words, until the meaning hit him.

_Karma. It hates me, doesn't it?_

He turned to look at the man who was looking between the two of them in shock. Ellis was the one who broke the silence.

"Greg what are you doing here?" Her voice was crisp. "Meredith needs someone to watch her. Is this your girlfriend?"

It was not the question that caused the lump in her throat. It was the way that Derek was looking at her.

"So." Greg's voice was quiet in her ear. "I'm guessing that this is your McDreamy."

* * *

There you have it. Let me know what you think.

Jess


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so there really aren't that many insults guys. I had an insane idea and decided to run with it. here you go:

* * *

**Chapter 6: Insult War Galore and Jimmy's New Girl **

Derek eyed the world renowned surgeon.

"Dr. Shepard, what are you doing here?" Meredith struggled to keep her voice steady. The last thing that she needed was to break down.

"Oh? You two know each other?" Ellis looked between the three. "That's lovely. Greg, what are you doing here though? I have a surgery in twenty minutes. You agreed to baby-sit."

Ellis didn't seem to notice his cane or the fact that he had aged twenty years.

"Yes." House nodded and waved his cane. " But Dr. Sheepherder over here is taking over because I have something else to do that I couldn't take her with me for."

"It's Shepard." Derek interrupted.

"Does it matter? They're the same thing. Either way you're with the sheep. Ducklings are a lot cuter then sheep I have to say."

"Do they call you Mama Duck?" Meredith muttered to him. House flashed her a small grin.

"Nope. Allie does sometimes call me Daddy-"

"My ears." Meredith covered them "I _so_ don't need to hear any of this. I told you this was a bad idea – but did you listen to me? No."

House snorted. "Sorry _sweetheart_. I'll make sure to next time."

Derek watched the two as did Ellis. Then she shook her head and turned to Derek.

"Dr. Sheepherder, you take good care of my daughter okay?" Ellis stood up and walked over to Meredith "and you would be?"

Meredith thought of all the ways that she could introduce herself. House had only really dated Stacey and Allison. He had slept with Lisa once but that had been years ago. She had no idea what to say and opened her mouth to reply, hoping that something would come out.

House saved her. "This is Jimmy's girl Meredith."

Meredith bit her tongue to keep herself from saying anything. If Derek wasn't there she probably would have launched herself at her Uncle.

As it was she was going to kill him later.

"It's nice to meet you Meredith. It's interesting that you have the same name as my daughter – not many do."

Meredith shook her mothers hand and then scooted closer to Greg so he could hear her mutter.

"I'm going to kill you-"

"No you're not. You can kill me if I can kill McDreamy." Houses' eyes had lit up when he had introduced her as Jimmy's new girl.

It was going to be fun.

"Actually Ellie, we have to be on our way. We'll take Dr. Sheepherder with us and see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." She kissed him on the cheek. Greg had always brought out the charming side of Ellis – the side that she had been as a young woman.

"Let's go Dr. Sheepherder. I'll take you to the kid."

"My name is Dr. Shepard, Dr. House and I would appreciate it if you could use my real name."

"Right. Dr. McCheater-McBastard. Does that one work? I could keep going. You're Dr. Sheepherder and Dr. Sheepherder you will stay."

Derek opened his mouth and then closed it. There was really nothing he could say. He had heard stories of the doctor being a pain in everyone's ass put he hadn't thought them to be completely true.

He was also confused as to what the House was doing visiting Ellis Grey with Meredith and telling Ellis that Meredith was 'Jimmy's Girl'. He had no idea who Jimmy was and that she was his girl.

House turned to Meredith "I like the McNicknames. Gotta start using them at PPTH. What'll you call your guy?"

"Isn't he yours? I thought that you had sharing issues."

House shrugged. "As long as you don't break him I think we're okay. And if you get divorced I expect him to be sent back to me free of charge in one piece."

Meredith merely raised an eyebrow at him and tried not to laugh. House hit the cane on the ground dangerously close to Derek's leg and almost smiled.

"Let's get out of here Dr. Sheepherder. Places to go, people to see, things to do."

* * *

Cameron, Chase, Foreman and Wilson stood I front of Seattle Grace and watched as Meredith and House sped away.

"Let's go face theses people." Wilson sighed. "This is going to be a long day. I can just tell."

Cameron surveyed the hospital. It was bright and clean and number two in the country only behind a little place know at PPTH.

Wilson led them towards the elevators.

"You know the way?" Foreman asked, surprised.

"Meri lived out in Seattle for a while, and Ellis worked here. So when we went to visit her we usually had to pick her up from the hospital. It's not that hard to learn your way around."

They stepped into an elevator and Wilson pressed a number. "We have to go talk to Richard I guess."

"What was with House? He seems to have something against Dr. Webber." Chase leaned back against the elevator and rubbed his face. He was exhausted.

"It's a long story, and it goes way back. There's really nothing I can say to explain it."

Cameron bit her tongue. House had told her the real reason, but she knew that Wilson was saying that so he didn't have to explain the drama that had happened between Thatcher, Richard Adele and Ellis.

The elevator dinged and the four stepped out.

* * *

After a severe tongue lashing that would have made Cuddy proud, various curses and a car ride that almost resulted in House's death he was at Seattle Grace with a very reluctant Meri Anne. 

"I_ cannot_ believe I agreed to this."

"Yes you can. Look at who you're talking to. I can convince you to anything. I'm that spectacular."

"I hate you."

"You love me. Now let's go get in that elevator with Dr. McDreamy."

"I did like your insults about the sheepherding though, creative."

"I thought so too. I was amused." The two stepped into the elevator and fell silent. Derek watched them and then opened his mouth,

"Dr. House, where's the rest of your team?" The elevator dinged open and House almost laughed – because standing there was Wilson, Cameron, Chase and Foreman.

"Right there." House looked at Meredith and she exchanged a look with Wilson. For some absurd reason she had agreed to this and so had he.

It went beyond awkward and into just plain uncomfortable land. But, if they were going to do this they were going to do this.

She walked over and kissed Wilson and then pulled back to meet his eyes.

"Hi honey." She could see Derek's shocked face out of the corner of her eyes and knew that she was going to be number one gossip again soon.

Wilson smiled at Meredith. He knew that it was awkward, and he knew that later the two of them would kill House, after they decided how to. But for now he had to keep pretenses up.

"Hi Meri." And he kissed her back.

* * *

There you go. Let me know what you think,

Jess


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry it took so long. Please don't hate me. School started and life is crazy and all that fun stuff. My life no longer belongs to me. **

**Jess**

* * *

**Chapter 7: For Every Action…**

If there was ever something that Meredith had learned growing up it was one of two things. The first was: life goes on.

She had learned that one at a young age as she watched her father leave. The next day she had gotten up and gone to school like any other day. Her mother had been at work and her nanny had picked her up.

The only difference that day was that she had gotten ice cream as a snack and that her teacher had asked her if she was okay repetitively. Everyone had looked at her with sympathy. Except for three people.

Greg had showed up that day with Lisa and Jimmy in tow, and had entertained her. Never once had he asked her how she felt or what she had heard when Ellis and Thatcher were arguing. For that she was grateful.

The second thing that she had learned was for every action there was a reaction. Newton's Law even.

It didn't matter what she did. When Stacey signed Greg up for surgery that he had told her he didn't want they had broken up. When Jimmy's wives had found out about his affairs they had gotten divorced.

For every action there was an equally reaction, no matter how good or bad the action was.

That was what she was thinking as she stood in the middle of the hospital. And that she was _so _going to kill House later.

She could hear Cristina practically sputtering behind her, and could feel Derek's eyes boring into her back. She could feel the hurt in his gaze.

It broke her heart, but she could still remember House's words from five years ago after his infraction. She had been berating him about his treatment of Stacey.

No matter what the woman had done, he either needed to forgive her. (Which she never would have let him do) or break-up with her. (Which she had been pushing him to do from the start.)

Greg had looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

_Payback's a bitch Meri. _

And it was. It didn't mean that it didn't hurt no matter who you were. It was the way life was and the way that it probably always would be as long as one Gregory House was her Uncle.

Someone cleared their throat behind her and she turned to see Dr. Webber standing there.

"Why doesn't everyone move into the conference room?"

They start moving that way, Meredith grabbing Jimmy's hand. Behind her she could hear it starting.

"So good to see you Dick, meet any nice women lately?"

Yep. It was going to be a long day,

* * *

"Okay people." House surveyed the interns, residents and attending that were all crammed into a conference room.

Richard had introduced House and disappeared immediately. Richard and House were like oil and water, and House loved to provoke Richard.

Ever since the one day that Meredith had gotten home early and had found the two of them in a position that went beyond awkward on the couch. House had not been too pleased when he had picked up the eight year old girl.

It was the only time she had ever seen Greg scream at Ellis. She should have been with Meredith, not having sex with Richard on the couch. If there was a person that Greg disliked more then Richard it was Thatcher.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by a sharp jab in the ribs by Cristina and Houses' voice.

"I don't know why all of you are here. I don't like people. I don't work with five hundred people standing watching me. Neither do my ducklings. We don't perform medical miracles on command. So, all interns except Dr. Bailey's get the hell out of here. Residents, all except the Nazi-Woman. Dr. Burke, you can stay. Everyone else – get the hell out."

The interns fled immediately, terrified of House's glare. Residents left with a grumble, at a slower pace, but Addison, Derek and Mark stayed where they were.

"Dr. House-" Derek began flashing a smile at the older man.

"Are you an idiot?" House cut him off as he began to write symptoms on a white board that had been provided for them. He gestured for Foreman to keep reading them to him.

"Excuse me?" Derek asked startled.

"I. Told. You. To. Get. Out." Each word was drawn out slowly and he turned to face Derek.

"Now, once upon a time I thought surgeons were smart. Of course, I learned better but I thought that maybe they had _some_ common sense. So, you just proved me wrong. Dr. Sloan, on second thought you can stay. Shepard's, bye-bye."

House waved and Addison and Derek walked out, knowing that they would not get to stay.

House turned back to his team and the eight stunned people in the room. It was really seven, but Meredith was stunned about what he had just done to the Shepard's, not that he had let them stay to watch a differential.

"Who can tell me what's wrong with our patient?"

* * *

"Meredith!" She cursed quietly and then turned to greet the man glowering at her.

"Yes Dr. Shepard?" Meredith hoped that her voice didn't reflect the inner turmoil and pain she was going through.

"I didn't know that you had a boyfriend."

"I didn't know that you had a wife either. Call it even?" There she had said it. Greg would be proud. Her snarky side was coming back.

"That's-"

"What?" She cut him off. "Were you going to say different? Was pretending you didn't have a wife better? Because I wasn't dating Jimmy when we met. We were taking a break while I did my internship and then we were going to check back, see how life was. Because no matter what the two of us are friends first. Always. And he knew that I met someone, he was the first one I told because he's one of my best friends. He warned me to be careful actually. He met someone too. Obviously it didn't work out for either of us."

"Meredith, I never meant to hurt you. I just-"

"Just what? Was afraid of what would happen if I found out that you were married? Seriously? Grow some balls Derek."

Meredith knew exactly what had caused the words she had thought so many times to come flying out of her mouth, and it scared her. Greg had always had some sort of effect on her actions because he always egged her on – but his appearance after a while always seemed to make her snark great enough to rival his own.

"Ouch." House was grinning. "You got served man."

Meredith shot him a look. "Jimmy told me to invite you to Joe's tonight for drinks, we'll all be there."

"And I can interrogate." House finished.

The one thing that he absolutely loved, adored, - worshipped about his niece was her ability to have a conversation with him in front of other people where they answered questions without asking anything and swapped ideas with their eyes.

"Sure, because you haven't already." Meredith sighed.

"But I haven't made a decision."

"Nope." Meredith rolled her eyes. "Not yet. Maybe after tonight."

"I'll talk to you later Dr. Grey."

She nodded and fled. Greg was always good at interrupting conversations she didn't want to have. "See you later Dr. House."

* * *

"_Spill._" The interns were sitting in the basement – hiding as they took a break.

"What?" Meredith looked between her friends.

"What? Seriously Meredith? _Seriously?_" Izzie was practically shrieking. "You _kissed_ some guy in the middle of the hospital, Dr. House let us stay and observe differential diagnosis, McDreamy is practically purple, and something is going on between you and Dr. House."

"She kissed Dr. Wilson actually." George pointed out.

"Thanks George, I was having trouble remembering who it was."

"I think I should be insulted Mag-Pie." Wilson's voice came from the elevators and Meredith banged her head against the concrete wall.

"Why me?" Wilson didn't answer, just hummed the first bar of a song that Meri had learned from House.

_Nobody likes me, everybody hates me…_

"Shut up Jimmy."

"So you're Meredith's boyfriend?" Alex asked the older man.

Meredith stared at Jimmy who stared back at her. "I have a hundred riding on that you'll crack now, Greg says tomorrow, and Lisa says that you'll hold out until we diagnose that patient."

"Halfsies?" She asked him calmly.

"Yeah. Halfsies. I do have to say that you don't normally spill so easy Meri. Spilling for a hundred? We're losing our effect on you."

"Nah, did I forget to mention that you're buying drinks tonight?"

Wilson laughed and shook his head. "I really have to stop saying things like that, don't I?"

"Mm-hmmm. But I learned from the best. You should have by now, but you there's no accounting for smarts."

"I give her the smarts, but she still lets you win the bet? That's not fair."

"Life's not fair."

House snorted and the interns looked between Meredith, Wilson and House.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Why not? And why do you think that I'm going to give you a hundred?" House sank onto an empty bed and grinned at Meredith.

"Because you love me."

"Sure I do."

"You do. Otherwise you wouldn't be here, because you hate Richard."

"Cuddles would've made me."

"Probably. But then you would've just kicked everyone out of differential. Thanks for letting us stay."

"Well, I have an excuse now that you're dating Jimmy, don't I?"

"Do you ever need an excuse? It doesn't matter who I am or aren't dating, you would've somehow made us stay."

"But I'm House. I can do that."

"Cocky son of a bitch, that's what you are. And no sexual comments. I'm not above stealing your cane until you stop."

Izzie, George, Alex and Cristina were staring at Meredith as if she had grown two heads. They had never seen her act like that, and with Greg House of all people?

"But Mo-om-"

"Don't Mom me, Mom Jimmy."

House grinned at Meredith and turned to the other man. "Mo-om-"

"Is anyone going to tell us how you two really know each other?" Alex finally interrupted.

House surveyed him for a minute, and Alex tried to keep Houses gaze. When he looked down finally House nodded and bounced his cane on the floor.

"He's my Uncle."

* * *

For all my House readers hopefully I'll have La Vita... up soon, We Are Family disappeared off of microsoftr word and I don't know how to get it back. I had almost a full chapter written, so umm yeah.

Review!

Jess


	8. Chapter 8

**So I never really said when this story was set and it became important during this chapter. Hope this makes sense**

**Grey's World: Post Denny and getting the Clinic, but nothing else happened from season three. After It's The End Of The World (As We Know It) and Yesterday, but no sleeping with George.**

**House World: Towards the end of season 2. Hunting happened and so did All In.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Talks  
**

As soon as the words escaped Meredith's lips House dragged Wilson out of the basement and the elevators.

"House? Don't you want to see what happens?"

"I do, but right now Meri is distracted, which is why we have the perfect opportunity. Let's go."

"Go where?" Wilson asked. He knew the answer to before the words left his mouth, but he didn't want to hear it.

"To see McDreamy of course."

* * *

"He's your _Uncle_? Seriously Mer?" Izzie was sputtering and George was shocked into speechlessness.

Alex just turned to her. "Is that how we got to sit in on his differential?"

Meredith sighed. "Yes. That was actually a pretty boring one; usually he makes fun of everyone more and throws things at people."

"Yeah. 'Cuz what we sat through wasn't him making fun of everyone." Cristina deadpanned.

"It was actually quite mild; there are usually a lot more comments on people's appearances and not just their idiotic tendencies."

Meredith turned back to Alex. "You don't seem surprised."

"The picture in your locker."

Meredith grinned at him, eyes bright. "I'm surprised. Nobody else noticed it."

"Noticed what?" Izzie demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to find out Dr. Model." Alex stood and before Izzie could try and question Meredith her pager began beeping.

Meredith looked at it and sighed. "Gotta go. See you at lunch."

* * *

"Dr. House."

"Nazi-Woman."

Wilson groaned softly. Just what he needed was a House/Bailey show down. Meri had told him about her resident after the first day and had compared her mannerisms to those of House.

"I want to talk to you."

"You can't always get what you want." House threw back at her, but nonetheless he followed her into an empty on-call room.

"You picked my group of interns to watch your differential session."

"You got a problem with that? Because I could always find some other people. The Shepard's seemed particularly angry that I didn't pick them. I could call them back."

"But you won't." Bailey was studying him intently.

"I won't?" House tapped his cane on the floor and Wilson sat on the bottom bunk to watch the two.

"No, you won't. Because Meredith would hate you if you did that."

"And why would I hate what Ellis Grey's daughter cared about?"

"She's your niece."

House tightened his grip on his cane. There was no way that Meredith spilled to Bailey about the fact that they were related. It had taken a money bribe to get her to spill to her friends.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I mean, she is dating James here, but it would be weird if she was related to me."

"You may be able to convince the rest of the hospital, but not me."

"And why would that be Nazi?"

"Because House, the hospital is so concerned with who's kissing who that they don't notice little things. Like the fact that before she went to kiss Dr. Wilson she looked over at you and you nodded at her. And after Dr. Wilson kissed her he looked back at you. Also, Richard Webber needs to not steal my interns away and not tell me why. Otherwise I find out things from his secretary."

House studied Miranda Bailey for a moment before he nodded. "I like you. You should work in New Jersey. We would have fun arguing. Wilson doesn't argue well."

Bailey cracked a thin smile. "But then who would look after Meredith?"

"We do. Doesn't matter that we're on the other coast." They stared each other down.

"But I doubt she tells you everything."

"Why do you doubt that?" House was getting frustrated by this woman.

"Because you weren't here after the bomb."

"What bomb?"

Bailey didn't flinch at House's demanding tone. "Ask Meredith."

House would. He would do it in front of the whole hospital if that was what it took to get an answer, but he had one more thing to do first.

"You'll call us. If there's a problem, because she doesn't tell us anything. You'll call us."

Bailey nodded. "I will." House walked away after nodding at her.

"And Dr. House?" He turned. "You'd have been proud of her. She's a strong girl. Stronger then she lets on."

* * *

House was limping along steadily when he was confronted by his ducklings. 

"Oh God. What now?"

"She had a baby three months ago-" Chase started.

"We knew that. Tell me something new."

"It's not cancer, and she lives in a trailer park."

House thought hard. "I don't know what that has to do with anything, but okay."

Mrs. Andrews (who insisted on being called Julie – her parents must have really hated her) had come in with a hairy tan-and-brown rash that covered her body from her neck down.

It had presented during the pregnancy at just her neck and the doctors had written it off as one of those rare pregnancy symptoms.

When it still had not gone away she had gone to the doctor, who had examined the lesions and pronounced them cancerous. While the diagnosis had almost fit, she had collapsed and started having breathing problems. Things were no longer adding up in the tidy, neat box that doctors loved.

That was when Meredith had called House.

"Do a chemical analysis and call me when you get the results."

* * *

House found Meredith in the cafeteria with her friends when lunch rolled around. He had ended up spending the morning brainstorming with his ducklings.

After getting a Rueben Wilson and he sat down at Meredith's table where she was fielding questions.

"What's this I hear about a bomb?" His voice was dangerously low – which was how Meredith knew he was probably really angry.

She kissed Wilson on the cheek – and he responded likewise before she turned to Greg. "Who told you?"

"Not you."

"It was a while ago."

"For some absurd reason I don't believe you."

"There was a bomb in a man, and a girl with her hand on the bomb, and Baileys husband had his head open on a table, and Bailey was in labor, and then girl-with-bomb freaked out and ran away and then I had my hand in the guy with the bomb and then I almost died, but I didn't, I just had a mild concussion, and everything was fine."

"Lovely description. Liked the lies."

"It isn't a lie if it's true." Meredith pointed out childishly.

"It is if you don't give the whole truth." The interns watched in amazement at the two, but Wilson continued to eat calmly. It was an everyday occurrence for them to argue like they were.

Meredith tried to stare Greg down, but gave up and launched into a long explanation in French that left the interns gaping.

She finished and House looked at her for a long moment before he said something very quietly in French. Meredith nodded and the two looked like they were going to hug – but didn't.

The rest of lunch was a quiet affair.

* * *

"So what are you thinking?" Wilson sat next to Meredith in the Seattle groups bar.

The rest of the day had been slow, but Meri and Jimmy had ended up sneaking into a janitor's closet (House's idea) to call Lisa and talk for about a half hour – which they thought was good enough to get the nurses talking.

"I was either going with slow torture, or poison. My current vote is to switch his Vicodin with something and watch him suffer."

"Nice." Wilson nodded as Meredith grabbed a handful of peanuts from a bowl. She had gotten off earlier then the rest of her friends, and they were waiting for everyone else, including House and his ducklings to show up.

"I thought so. If I'm feeling really mean I'll steal his cane."

"You haven't done that in years."

"Done what?" House hopped onto the bar stool next to Meredith and Allison took the one next to his. Chase and Foreman walked in but chose a table instead.

"Stolen your cane."

"Ah." House nodded and made a face. "You were mean."

"You were a bastard."

Allison watched the two and turned to Wilson for an explanation.

"House was being a bastard, Meri was sick of him; she took his cane and Vicodin and refused to give them back until-" Wilson stopped and thought for a moment. "I think her exact words were 'he stops being a gimpy pain in the ass.' Something along those lines."

"It was fun." Meredith smiled at Allison and hooked her feet on the bar stool. "If he's ever an ass – like worse then usual, that's what you do. Or you tell the joke. If you're lucky, you can turn his face a lovely shade of red."

"What joke?" Allison asked interested.

"A man with a wooden leg named Smith…" Allison laughed. She remembered that joke from childhood and Mary Poppins.

"And then there's the other one."

"What's the other one?" Wilson asked.

"Yes Meri, enlighten us."

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Jimmy and Allison chorused.

"Meredith Anne -" House covered her mouth with his hand. "If you're smart, you'll be quiet. And remember that I am very, very pissed at you still. Miss McHand-On-The-Bomb-Girl."

She pulled her mouth away from him. "That's my McNickname?"

"Yes. Right now it is. Wilson is McCheaty."

"And what's Cuddy. McFunbags?" Immediately she slapped a hand over her mouth. "I can't believe I just said that."

"I can. You spend too much time with that man Meri." Wilson sipped his beer.

"I do, don't I? But, if you're McCheaty, and Cuddy is McFunbags that means that Greg is McGimpy."

House pouted. "Doesn't your tribe have to vote or something? I don't like it."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "They can vote when they get here. Go play darts or something."

House understood her silent message and after getting a scotch from Joe stood up and dragged Wilson away.

It was time for Allison's inquisition.

* * *

Dun dun dun... hopefully more up soon

Jess


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so it's short, and I'm sorry but it's all I have. So enjoy, read, review if you feel like it.

Jess

* * *

**Chapter 9: Bar Confrontations**

Derek sat in the back corner of the bar drinking a beer. His shift had ended at the same time as Meredith's and he had followed the group of four into Joe's.

"You know, you could just admit defeat."

"You know I could punch you in the face again."

"Touché." Mark sat down with a beer and stared at his life long friend.

"I thought you were trying with Addison."

"I am."

"Yet you're here, sitting and drinking watching your ex-dirty mistress. Should you be at home with the wife you're supposed to be giving a second chance?"

"It's none of your damn business."

"It is now." Derek turned to him anger flashing in his eyes.

"It will never be your business again what I do with my life Mark. Are we clear?"

"No."

Derek stood up with his beer clutched in his hands. "_You're_ the one who slept with my wife. _You're_ the one who broke our marriage apart. _You're_ the one who forced me to run out here and find someone else. _You're_ the one who made me loose my family. It all _you_ Mark."

Mark stared for a moment and then stood up so that they were face to face.

"And_you're_ the one who let it happen, who didn't notice. And when you did _you_ were the one who left." He went to walk away but turned at the last minute. "Perception Derek. Everything is relevant. Remember that."

* * *

"Addison?"

She looked up and tried to smile at Bailey.

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be home with your husband trying to make amends?"

"You can lead a horse to water but you can't make him drink."

"So then why did he agree to give your relationship another chance?"

"Because he's Derek. He can't _not_ try."

"If I had known about everything that was going on I would have just sent the divorce papers to him. Richard asked me to come out here and well,-" Addison sighed. "Everything just sort of spiraled out of control after that. And Richard didn't even warn me about Meredith. It was the least that he could have done."

Bailey didn't say anything – just looked down at her lap. She had a feeling about why Richard hadn't said anything but she wasn't going to voice it.

She had overheard his conversation with Derek._ I never could have made her happy._

And maybe he hadn't thought he would have. Maybe he had drawn connections with Meredith's and Derek's life to his. But, it wasn't fair for him to make those kinds of decisions for other people.

"Do you know why?"

"What?" Bailey's head shot up.

"You have a guilty look on your face. You know something that I don't know."

"I know that it's getting late and that you should go home to your husband. I agreed to meet Callie for drinks if you want to come with."

Addison just stared at her even though she knew it was hopeless. It was impossible to get Miranda Bailey to crack. Even the chief couldn't get her to answer to him.

"Are you coming or not?" Bailey asked impatiently.

Addison nodded. "Let me get my coat."

* * *

The interns walked towards Joe's talking and laughing with Foreman and Chase. The four had found the other two and friendships had quickly been struck up.

Currently they were tossing ideas around about what the patient had and joking around.

House had pulled them aside earlier and told them that Meri's friends knew that they were related, but that if anyone else found out they were in trouble. Everyone seemed more interested in the case then relatives and relationships.

That was until they walked into the bar.

Foreman and Chase took in the sight before them. Most of the doctors and nurses were sitting around drinking beer and talking. House and Wilson were shooting darts.

Two men that they remembered to be Dr. Shepard and Dr. Sloan were arguing heatedly.

Dr. Bailey, Dr. She-Shepard (as the group of four called her) and Dr. Torres trailed into the bar behind them. Dr. Burke was sitting with some other doctors that they didn't recognize.

"So, someone is going to have to explain the relationships that you have going on here." Foreman commented.

He had heard bits and pieces of the nurses talking throughout the day and was thoroughly confused.

Alex laughed. "How long do you have?"

* * *

"So are you going to interrogate me or are we just going to drink?"

"I like to drink. My plan was to get you really drunk first before I started with the questions."

"Only two problems with that. One, we have to work tomorrow and two I could out drink you."

Meredith laughed. "I don't work until one tomorrow, and I'm sure that we can convince Greg to let you come in late. How much do you want to bet that I can out drink you?"

"How much do you have?"

"Let's just say twenty bucks. That way you're not out a lot of money."

"That way _you're_ not out of a lot of money, but whatever. Deal."

Meredith stuck out her hand and the two shook on it.

"So, do I get to interrogate you while we get drunk?"

"Sure. What are we doing, shots?"

Meredith laughed. So far Allison was batting a thousand in her book. Stacy never would have had a drinking contest with her. That said when they had met Meredith had only been eighteen, but that wasn't the point. It didn't matter that she wasn't allowed to drink, it was the fact that Stacy wouldn't do _anything_ with her.

Paintball? To messy.

Ice skating? She didn't know how.

Playing video games? For children.

Pool or Poker? They were usually bet on and she didn't bet.

Anything she was too busy for too. Spending time with an eighteen year old girl with pink hair? Not on her list of things to do.

About a week into Meri's vacation she had finally started to understand the girl, but by then it had been too late.

She pulled herself back to the present time. Stacy was then. It was now.

"So, I'll start simple. Full name?"

"Allison Brianna Cameron. Allie for short."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

I'm alive. Sorry it took a while.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Drunks**

"Jimmy! Come dance with me!" Meredith practically skipped over to him and grabbed his hands.

"Meri? How drunk are you?"

"Allie and I had a drinking contest. I'm not sure who won. It was fun though."

Cameron swayed towards them and wrapped an arm around House grinning. She kissed him hard and the mouth and swayed her body enticingly close to his.

"I don't know who won either."

"Maybe Joe knows?"

"We could ask him." Cameron tried to stand on her own and wobbled. House caught her before she fell.

"Woah there. I think someone had too much to drink."

"Nah. Never."

Meredith was swaying in Jimmy's grasp. She turned to look at Allison. "I think we're going to be very hung over tomorrow."

Her voice was serious and the two dissolved into laughter. The kind that you laughed so hard you cried.

"I like her Greg. You can keep her. You can keep her forever."

"That's awesome" Allison deadpanned, they looked at each other and it sent them both into another fit of laughter.

"Let's get you two some drinks."

Both turned and stared at House. "We're already very drunk. Thankyouverymuch."

House sighed. The two of them were trouble. Meredith pulled on Jimmy's arm.

"I want to _dance_."

"And I want the two of you to drink some water. You'll thank me later. When you're puking your guts up."

"I don't puke my guts up."

"Neither do I."

"I can testify for both of you that that's a lie. I can also out drink both of you."

"You're also bigger then us. And Jimmy can't out drink me. He's a wimp."

"I'm also your boyfriend Meri Anne. Be nice."

"Why?"

"Because it's nice."

House turned to Wilson. "I can take down Al if you take down Meri. We can get them to the car and the hotel."

"Why would I be going to the hotel with you?"

"So you can go to the hospital tomorrow with Jimmy."

"Ohhhh. Okay. Let's go home." Her voice was really loud and Derek's head shot up and watched as Meredith wrapped an arm around Wilson's shoulder, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah let's."

* * *

"Derek."

He looked up and barely acknowledged her presence.

"Addison."

"This isn't working."

"What?"

"You're not trying. And I don't think that you want to try."

"I – I - of course I want to try."

"No you don't. But that's okay."

"It is?"

"We fell out of love Derek." Addison sat down in front of him with a beer in her hand.

"And instead of facing it and trying to deal with our problems we did what we do best – we avoided. You found comfort in work and I found comfort in Mark."

Derek flinched but Addison shook her head.

"You can't be the wounded party here. We were both hurt and we both regret it."

"But-"

"Don't say it Derek." Her eyes flashed. "We can argue about wounded parties until we are both blue in the face. I was wrong to sleep with Mark, but you were wrong to dive into your work and the two of us were wrong to stay together because it was comfortable. You'll get the divorce papers as soon as my lawyer can send them."

She stood up and walked out without another word.

* * *

"So Seattle, interesting place."

"Oh yeah we are."

The interns had spent the last few hours telling Chase and Foreman about all of the drama that went with Seattle Grace.

"Do you guys ever think of writing a book, making a movie?"

"About the adventures that we have because the hospital can't keep their pants on?" Cristina's innocent comment caused Chase to choke on the beer.

None of the interns batted an eye and Alex automatically lifted his hand and pounded Chase on the back.

"You get used to it." Chase and Foreman turned to see Burke standing there.

"What?"

"The bluntness. You ready to go?"

"Sure." Cristina grabbed her coat and caught something in the corner of her eye.

"Has he been sitting there all night?"

"He's been in a pissy mood ever since Meredith walked in with Dr. Wilson." Izzie offered.

"Pissy?"

"Is there any other way to describe him?"

"True." Cristina nodded her head at the group and walked away with Burke.

"I have to be in early tomorrow, I'll see you guys later."

Izzie stood up and so did Alex and George.

"We all do Iz" George started. "I have to go home too."

Alex nodded.

"Good-bye."

The three walked out trailing Cristina and Burke and Foreman shook his head.

"This is one weird town."

* * *

"So, you passed the test. What'd you talk about?"

"Everything." Allison rested her head against the cool glass of the car and sighed in relief. House handed her the water bottle he had gotten from Joe and she took another sip.

"And everything means?" House poled her as her eyes fluttered closed.

He wanted to hear what his niece said to his girlfriend and he would find out if it meant harassing her all night as she dealt with the aftermath of alcohol.

_That_ was why you didn't have drinking contests with the Houses. They could drink.

"Well, first we talked about my family and my husband and then we talked about how I met you and much of a bitch Stacy was and then we talked about guy problems."

"You did?"

"You're niece is a very fun person to talk to."

"I asked Joe who won the drinking contest."

"You did? What did he say?"

"You did by a shot before you decided you wanted to go and talk to me and Meri admitted she felt like puking."

"That's lovely."

"Isn't it?"**  
**

* * *

"How are you feeling Meri?"

"I don't think that I should drink with Allie again."

Wilson chuckled. "She can hold her own. So she passed. That's good. What'd you ask her about?"

"We talked about her family and stuff. And how Greg started to date her."

Wilson grinned. They had never talked about how exactly the relationship had started, and Wilson was interested to hear it.

Greg had threatened him with multiple types of violence if he ever brought that night up again.

Meredith was out of 'slap happy' drunk faze as they called it and onto 'serious drunk'.

"And how did her story go?"

_Flashback_

"_So, I want to hear it. How did you and Greg shack up?"_

_Allison laughed._

"_Well, how much do you know?"_

"_Not a lot. Nothing Jimmy and Lisa always told me that if I wanted to know I could ask him myself, and that wasn't gonna happen."_

"_A patient coughed blood on me. He had AIDS."_

_Meredith had gasped but Allison had shrugged._

"_Greg was pretty much an ass about the whole thing. Foreman offered to beat him up because he was upset about his sarcasm. Greg doesn't know that though. Anyway, I took some of the patient's meth and called Greg high as a kite. I don't remember all of this so it's what I could get from everyone else. I told him that I wanted him to come over and he said no. I said fine, told him I would call Chase to have sex with me instead and hung up."_

"_Ouch Uncle Greg. That's what he gets for being an idiot."_

_Allison laughed. "Anyway, I called Chase and told him to come over. He agreed. About ten minutes later the doorbell rang and it was Greg. He asked me if I had really called Chase. I told him that Chase was going to be there soon and that he should leave because we weren't a free porn show."_

_Meredith choked as she took another shot of tequila._

"_House was arguing with me and trying to get me to call Chase and tell him I changed my mind. The doorbell rang again and I got there before him. As soon as I saw Chase I kissed him. House pulled me off him and told Chase to get lost. They argued, Greg threatened and Chase left. After that I threw myself at Greg. His words, not mine."_

_Allison did another shot and both gestured for Joe to refill._

"_So then he called James and had him pick me up a prescription of Ativan. They gave it to me, got me to calm down. I passed out on my bed and when I woke up the next morning Greg wasn't there. He left a note telling me to take the day off and comeback in tomorrow. No one would know about my meth 'thing'. I went back to bed with the mother of all hangovers and then that night went over to his place. I asked him if I hadn't been high if anything would have been different."_

_Meredith was watching Allison and grinning._

"_This is better then General Hospital."_

"_You too?"_

"_Yep. Has he gotten you on it yet?"_

"_I watched in college with my husband when he was sick. After he died I stopped, but Greg has gotten me into it again. I freaked him out the first time we watched. I started asking questions about all the old characters and what had happened to them."_

_Meredith laughed. "So finish your story. I want to hear the end."_

"_Long story short, he said that he wouldn't have slept with me if I wasn't high anyway. I kissed him, called him a liar and left. The next day I showed up at work like everything was okay. He called me into his office and told me that I didn't let him finish. He told me that unless he was with a hooker he doesn't put out on the first date."_

_Meredith giggled. "I love him on days like that."_

"_I do too. So I asked him if he put out on the second date. He said definitely not until the third or fourth. And that's how it started."_

_Meredith waved for another shot and handed one to Allison._

"_Welcome to the family." She said simply before draining the tequila._

* * *

_Hopefully the next chapter won't take me as long..._

_Jess _


	11. Chapter 11

**Not my favorite chapter, but oh well.**

** Jess**

* * *

**Chapter 11: That Night**

Wilson bent down slightly as he scooped Meri into his arms. She had passed out on the way back to the hotel.

With her thin pale face and limp form she looked almost dead. It startled Wilson when he realized how tiny she was.

Mag-Pie had always been tiny, but they really needed someone to out in Seattle to hound her.

She mumbled in her sleep and Wilson shifted her weight ever so slightly. House and Cameron pulled up and parked next to him. House stepped out and closed Wilson's car door as Allison staggered after him laughing.

"These two are going to be a handful when they're together."

"Just a handful? It'll be insane."

"But you'll love every minute of it."

House wrapped his cane-free arm around Cameron and nodded.

"Why wouldn't I?"

* * *

"Jimmy? Jimmy? Wake up."

Wilson awoke to small cold hands on his shoulders.

"Meri?"

"Hi-ya."

"It's -" Wilson struggled to look at the clock "four in the morning. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep anymore." She lay down next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Wilson mimicked her movements. It wasn't uncommon to lay with Mag-pie when she couldn't sleep. There was nothing sexual there; he was like her big brother.

"Why don't you try and go back to sleep?"

"I don't want to. I'm not tired." She tilted her head up and kissed him.

Jimmy's reaction was instant as he carefully lifted Meri away from him. He sat up against the headboard and pulled her so that she was sitting against his chest.

"No kissing Mag-pie." He scolded gently.

"Why not? We're dating."

"But we're not really."

"But we could be."

"No we couldn't."

"Why not?"

"It's kind of hard to be in a relationship when you're in love with someone else."

"But I love you." Meri was struggling against Jimmy's grip around her waist.

"You love me, and I love you, like siblings. And like best friends."

"I-" Meredith paused unsure of what to say.

"You want the pain to go away."

"Yes."

"I'm not going to make the pain go away, because tomorrow you'll wake up and regret it."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you. And I know me. And I know Greg. I'm also not above admitting that if I ever slept with you I would have to run the next day because otherwise I'd be spitting up wood splinters for the rest of my life."

Meri giggled.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm a doctor."

"So am I."

"I'm older then you."

"So's Greg."

"So what, are you saying that he's not always right?"

"Never."

"Come on Meri, it's time for bed."

"Can I – can I stay here?"

"Yeah."

Wilson shifted his body down against the bed, pulling Meri with him.

"I suggest that we just sleep though."

Meredith chuckled tiredly and pulled the blanket above her shoulders so that it touched her neck.

"Okay."

"Night Mag-Pie."

"Night Jimbo."

* * *

House led Cameron into the hotel room and she walked over to the bed.

He watched in amusement as she began to jump on it.

"Childish much?"

"If you could jump on the bed you would be too. Sit down." House stared at her and she gestured to the bed. "Sit _down_."

He did and she began to jump again trying not to bounce hard enough to jar his leg.

"You're insane, you know that?"

"I have an excuse. I'm drunk. You're always crazy."

"It comes with being part of this family. And now because you were accepted into the fold I have to teach you the secret handshake and send you to the psych ward for a few days."

"Cute. Real cute."

"I'm adorable, that's why Cuddy loves me."

"I thought that she just loved you for your body."

"Yes. But she would never admit it to my face, it might hurt my feelings and then she wouldn't get any from Wilson."

"Speaking of them, does Meredith know?"

"You are allowed to use her nickname now. It's Meri. Shorter and easier."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Does _Meri_ know about the two of them?"

"Nope. But if I told you what we had planned it would ruin the shock factor for everyone. And then I would be angry."

"I won't tell."

"Yes you will."

"Greg-" Her eyes were wide and she stuck out her lip, pouting.

"Come here." She crawled next to him and he pulled her close before whispering in her ear.

Cameron pulled back eyes dancing. "How can I help?"

* * *

"Easy Derek." Mark tried to steady him as he stumbled towards his trailer.

"Why are you even here Mark?"

Derek's words were slurred and Mark Didn't respond for a minute, waiting until he got Derek into the trailer.

"Because I'm your friend."

"No you're not."

"No I'm not. I was your best friend though. I was your brother. Bro's before ho's right?"

"Nope. You broke the rule." Derek collapsed face first onto his bed.

"I did. And I'm sorry that I did. I'm also sorry that you're an insensitive jerk, but that's another story."

_The things that I do._

Mark shook his head. Now was not the time to think of the plan. Now was the time to make sure Derek didn't injure himself.

"You slept with Addison."

"And you left." Mark started opening cabinets.

"I did and I met Meredith. Karma's a bitch, ain't it?"

"Why? Because you left, only for your wife to show up and scare your girlfriend? And then you got back with said wife. And said girlfriend was pissed. I wouldn't call that karma, I'd call that you being an idiot."

Mark handed Derek a glass of water and a couple of Tylenols.

"Take these. You may not thank me in the morning, but at least you'll feel better."

Derek accepted them with a grunt.

"Be into work on time tomorrow, or Richard will hae your head."

_And the plan won't work._

Derek owed him. Mark decided as he walked out. Big time.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Plan**

Meri awoke to find herself in an old, but not unusual position.

She was half-way dangling off the bed, her head practically touching the ground. Her feet were draped diagonally across the bed and Wilson lay with an arm wrapped around her middle, securely holding her so she wouldn't fall – even in his sleep.

There was no way that she could sit up and get off the bed in the position that she was in. So, she did what came naturally.

Her hands found the ground and she pulled her body across the floor until she was successfully off the bed and lying on the floor.

Meredith glanced at the clock and swore softly. The clock read 10:41 in glowing red letters and she had to be there at 11:30. There was no way that she could drive home, shower, get new clothes to wear and get to work on time.

She knocked on the connect door quietly hoping that Greg was awake.

The door was opened and her Uncle's face greeted her with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"I have to leave in forty minutes. Any chance I can borrow some of Allison's clothes?"

"Just call one of your friends, wear what you have on now and change at work."

"We're the same size though."

"And if she had been the one who heard you knocking you would have gotten some clothes. But, it sucks to be you because she's in the shower."

Meredith narrowed her eyes at him. "You have a plan, don't you? Something that's going to make me want to kill you later on."

"Possibly. But I'm not telling, and you won't find out. So the only thing that you can do is follow my advice."

"But your advice is crap. Always is. That's why I go to Jimmy for advice."

"His advice is better then mine?"

"No. you don't even give advice though. You're all about the 'let me beat them up' kind of thing. Jimmy's all about 'let me get inside your head and psycho-analyze you'."

"Neither of those is good."

"That's why I have Lisa."

"Just remember Meri, you went to drama camp one year. One year. Call on those acting skills today."

"What the hell did you do?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Just trust me."

Meredith nodded and sighed. "I hate you, you know that, right?"

"Yep. But then there are the days that you love me."

"What ever you say Greg." She went to lose the door but House caught her wrist.

"I love you Meri. Don't worry everything will be fine."

Meredith sighed and kissed his cheek. "I love you too. I just wish you weren't into scaring and beating my boyfriends."

"He's your ex. And it's what we do. We're family. Wake Jimmy up, will ya?"

Meredith shook her head and closed the door, walking back to the bed.

"Jimmy." No response.

"Jimmy." Meredith took a pillow and threw it at him. Wilson groaned but opened his eyes.

"We have to be at the hospital in forty minutes. Greg wanted me to wake you up."

James nodded. He knew the plan. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah. Eggs and bacon?"

"Sounds good. I'm going to take a quick shower, will you call room service?"

"Yeah."

Wilson kissed her on the cheek and Meredith caught his hand. "Thank you for last night."

Her cheeks were flushed a light pink and Wilson hugged her. "Don't worry about it Mag-Pie."

* * *

Derek awake with a pounding in his head and sunlight streaming into his trailer.

That wasn't what had woken him up. His alarm on his phone was beeping insistently.

Derek turned over and grabbed it. Next to the phone was a note.

_You'll thank me later._

That was all it said. But, the hand writing was familiar. To familiar. Derek debating ripping Mark's paper to shred's, but knew that it wouldn't do anything let alone make him feel better.

Instead he made a pot of coffee, showered, and got dressed.

It was time to face everyone.

Addison – who was divorcing him.

Meredith – who had a boyfriend and who he loved.

Mark – who had betrayed him by sleeping with his wife.

Oh yes, it would be a lovely day.

* * *

Mark awoke with a groan as his alarm went off.

It was earlier then usual, but he had to stuff to do. Had to be there when the plan was set in motion to make sure that Derek actually did_something_instead of just acting like an idiot.

Mark got dressed, and took a moment to get coffee from the hotel. He surveyed the lobby once before leaving.

He was going to be there on time, which meant that House sure as hell better be on time to.

If everything wasn't timed right, nothing would work.

* * *

Allison and Greg met Jimmy and Meri in the lobby.

"Can you tell me the plan now?"

Meredith was whining but she didn't care. She wanted to know what was going to happen today.

"No can do Meri-Anne. Deal with it."

"I hate you." She glowered at House, hands on hips.

"You love me kiddo."

* * *

Derek stepped into the elevator and nearly got back out. Mark was standing in it, reading a magazine.

"Dr. Sloan."

"Don't start with the BS Derek."

"Why?"

"If you start with the whole 'you betrayed me' crap again I swear it may get violent here."

Marks voice was calm, but his eyes showed how irritated he was.

"I'm sorry, okay? You know I'm sorry. I'm sure the entire fucking hospital knows that I'm sorry."

Before Derek could respond the elevator doors dinged open. The second elevator opened revealing Dr. House, Meredith and the two people whose names Derek couldn't remember.

The other man touched Meredith's arm and she turned to him expectantly.

The words were said quietly, but Derek had become a master at reading expressions over the years. Especially hers. It was the same look she had given him. The same heartbroken look when she had discovered his wife. The fact that she had been an affair.

Before his thoughts could catch up to him, his body was moving towards Meredith.

He wasn't aware of the people watching him, of the small nod that House sent Mark's way or Addison stepping out of the elevator.

All he was aware of was the tear streaks that Meredith had on her cheeks, and the guilty way that the brown haired man was looking at her.

"What did you do?"

House and Wilson were both too stunned to move. To stunned to pull Derek off of Wilson as he lifted him in the air and slammed him against the wall.

In mere seconds Dr. Webber was over to Wilson's side and prying his hands off of Wilson.

"That's enough. Derek." He turned to glower at the five of them. "My office. NOW!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is, winding down, hope the last part isn't to much of a stretch. Happy New Year,**

**Jess**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Truths**

Richard paced his office.

"Why are we here Dick?" House groaned. "I don't have time for this. If I recall you had Meri Anne call me in to take care of your sick and dying patient. Not play games with your neuro surgeon."

"And what exactly are you doing House?"

"Well, not playing games with anyone. That's for sure." He paused for a moment and then turned to leer at Allison. "Well, maybe-"

"Greg!" Meredith and Allison both reached hands out and slapped the man.

"_Shut up_."

"Wow. Perfect unison. Can you do that again?"

"Only when we scream." Meredith responded innocently.

House choked on the Vicodin he had popped into his mouth mid-swallow and the two had to beat him on the back for a good minute.

"You minx." He finally gasped out when his airway was clear.

"I try."

"No you don't" Wilson pointed out. "That's why it's so scary. The two of you are alike."

"Really?"

"Seriously?"

"And here we go again." Richard muttered, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Leave it alone Dick, unless you want to really piss me off." House warned.

Richard quieted for a minute.

There were things that House knew about him that didn't make them friends. The fact that Meri was only a child when her father left and that Richard had never jumped to fill the role like Ellis had expected him to, was only one of those things. The nights that Ellis had off she spent with him, not Meredith.

Greg House was loyal, but out of him, Ellis and Meredith, Meredith would always win hands down. She was his baby girl, and Richard knew not to mess with that.

"Could someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" Wilson and House both shot death glares at him, but Wilson's wasn't as severe due to the blood he was attempting to stop from coming out of his nose.

Richard had obviously had enough with whatever game House had wanted to play though.

"Derek, meet Dr. Gregory House, Meredith's Uncle."

Derek stared between the two, and Meredith stared right back. Eyes hard, lips pressed together firmly.

"If he's your Uncle I'm assuming that you're not dating his best friend."

"No, that would be me."

"Lisa!" Meredith jumped up and ran over to the women standing in the doorway.

"I got a call from Chase and Foreman this morning telling me what happened, luckily I was already landing here. I don't know why I thought that I could leave you alone with Beavis and Butthead."

"You weren't thinking. We can't bring her anywhere; you can't leave us anywhere-"

"Because trouble always follows, yeah I know. Richard, I'll deal with him."

"But I didn't do anything."

"You planned evil schemes again."

"I had help."

"I don't even want to know."

"Well you do, really. But you're going to pretend that you don't want to and eventually I'll tell you after you threaten me with more clinic duty, so can't I just tell you know and skip that part where I make fun of your clothes. As much as I enjoy it, there are children in the room-" House jerked his chin towards Richard "-and I don't want to destroy little ears."

Meredith snorted and her and Allison exchanged a glance. The two were used to exchanges like the one House and Cuddy were having now. They had been a part of Meri's young life and were now an everyday occurrence for Cameron.

Meredith's pager beeped and she looked at it. "I gotta go, see you at lunch?"

House nodded the affirmative, and Meredith was half way out the door, before she turned, realization hitting her.

"Wait, you and Jimmy?"

"Go" Lisa walked over and pushed her out the door. "Save lives and all that jazz we'll see you at lunch Meri Anne."

No one noticed Derek slip out of the room after Meredith.

* * *

Meredith left her patients room, relieved that it was nothing serious. The patients' family had just had some questions. She took the elevator up and then climbed the stairs to the roof.

As much as she loved surgery it was all too much. She was considering taking House up on his long ago offer to move back to New Jersey and work at PPTH.

"You lied to me."

"It's called karma Derek. What goes around comes around, you ever heard of it?"

"I thought-"

"You thought that he was my boyfriend which is exactly what House wanted you to think."

"How come you call him House?"

"It's an old habit I picked up when I was a kid. Everyone always has called him House. Not many people know about our relationship, and we like to keep it that way. I call him Uncle Greg when it's family and friends, or just Greg."

"Why'd you lie to me?"

"Why?"

"Yes." Derek's eyes flashed angrily. "Why?"

"Something Greg told me years ago. Paybacks a bitch. And it hurts and you want to cry, because feelings are messy. Feelings are one of those things that you can't classify. Can't put away in boxes. It's a reaction. You hurt me, I hurt you."

"So you pretended to go out with your Uncle's best friend to hurt me?"

"No."

Derek stared at her confused. "That's what you just said."

"I went out with Jimmy because I needed closure. I needed you to understand that life hurts. That it goes on though. That you can't just leave Addison and expect me to be sitting there waiting for you to be available. I don't think that I can trust you. Without love there isn't life, but without trust, love has no legs to stand on."

Derek looked startled. "Where'd you here that?"

"I made it up when I was younger. I told Greg, Lisa, and Jimmy. Lisa wrote it down and e-mailed me the video they took of me telling them the same exact thing. I was telling Stacy off I think."

"Stacy?" Meredith shook her head and turned on her heel disappearing down the stairs.

"I don't have anything else to say to you Derek."

* * *

The next person Meredith ran into got an icy glare and a titled head.

"I'm going to kill you Tony."

Markus Anthony Sloan stood with his hands on his hips grinning at her.

"You love me to much Mags."

"Whatever you, Jimmy and Greg had planned was _way_ too much."

"Our plan got as far as Jimmy breaking up with you, then we ran out of thoughts."

"If I had known who he was when I met him I never would have gotten involved in this mess."

"That's the thing though kiddo. You would have, you're a train wreck for love."

"And you aren't?"

"Nope."

When Wilson was in college he had fallen in love for the first time. His first loves name was Deborah Sloan. Her older brother had a son, Mark.

Deborah was the only ex-wife that Wilson still talked to, and when Mark was growing up he would visit his old 'Uncle' Jimmy from time to time.

A tentative friendship between the young blonde six year old girl and the dark haired older fifteen year old boy had been formed.

Greg hadn't trusted Mark with his niece until they got stuck in an elevator for six hours and Mark was able to keep the then terrified eight year old calm.

Mark had never spoken of his visits to New Jersey, and Derek had never asked. It was just one of those things. Mark went away for a month in the summer and stayed with his aunt. He never brought up the Uncle that had helped him decide to go into medicine.

The same went for Meredith. The two only talked medicine and summer plans. They never discussed friends. Medicine and family. And that was all.

Whenever Mark - 'Tony' to her – teased her about the Dirty Mistress Club, she knew he was only kidding. The two were like brother and sister although no one knew it.

She kissed him on the cheek and he opened the door for her.

"Lunch?"

"With Lisa, Jimmy and Greg. You're welcome to join us if you want. I'm just a rumor mill this week."

Mark's pager went off, and he shook his head.

"I have a surgery at three, I have to go check on the patient. See you later."

"See ya."

Neither noticed Derek watching them, eyes a fiery red.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Lunch And Stuff**

Addison watched as the small group walked from lunch. Meredith had an armed wrapped around Lisa Cuddy's shoulders and the other around Allison Cameron.

The three were talking animatedly, and Lisa was telling a story that Meredith obviously didn't want to hear, because she kept hiding her head in Allison's shoulder.

Mark was walking with Wilson and House and Addison wondered why she had never made the connection.

"_What are you doing this summer?" Addison slid her tray of cafeteria food next to her boyfriend and faced his best friend._

"_At what point this summer?"_

"_As in this week, I'm thinking about having a party."_

"_He won't be here." Derek said simply, cutting off Mark's words._

"_Why not?"_

"_I go visit family ever summer for a month. This time it's the first month of summer."_

_Mark never mentioned that his summer plans of spending time with family resolve around a certain pixie blonde._

"_Can't you get out of it?"_

_Mark laughed. "I can't disappoint them."_

_Derek shook his head and went to grab food._

"_What's the real reason Mark? You ditch family things all the time?"_

"_Do you remember my aunt Debbie?"_

_Addison nodded. The woman was slightly insane, but in a good way. She acted like she was in her twenties, not her forties. "She was married a long time ago, her ex-husband is a doctor. His best friend has a niece that I promised I would visit. I can't let her down."_

"_Got a crush Mark?"_

"_On Meri?" Mark chuckled. "Nope. She's eleven. I'm twenty. But she's smart, cute, great for scoring chicks and has the biggest puppy dog eyes you've ever seen. I can't say no to her."_

The one month in the summer had been spent with Wilson and House and little Meri, or Meredith Grey.

Derek would mope for the first few days, but then get over it. Sometimes Addison was sure that the two were really teenage girls with how they acted. Or five year old boys.

Like now. Mark was poking Meredith and she was trying to get him to stop, which wasn't working.

No one else was protesting, until finally she smacked him on the chest – hard.

Mark laughed and kissed her cheek.

The nurses were going to be spreading rumors like wildfire, but Addison couldn't help but be amused.

Until she saw Derek dart out of nowhere. That was not going to end well.

"So are you just the resident whore now?"

Mark had to help Jimmy restrain Greg as he lunged at the man, his cane raised. Lisa and Allison just stood their, mouths open, eyes wide.

"I don't know. You tell me. Because you seem to know."

"Is it all about Mark now?"

Derek's face was an angry sneer.

"Guys, I'll catch up with you later." She caught her Uncle's eye and sighed at the look of pure rage on his face.

"If he doesn't apologize I give you permission to beat him with your cane." At those words House relaxed ever so slightly, but Jimmy and Mark kept a firm grip on him.

"You're lucky she's my favorite." House warned as he stalked past him.

"I'm your only." Meredith replied. She caught Derek by the arm and pushed him into an empty on call room.

"You'd think with all of the fighting we do we never work." House heard her mutter.

"Not me Meri. I'm going to go solve my case." He called to her.

"Have fun. Don't kill anyone."

"I never do." He batted his eyelashes at her.

"Liar, liar."

"Are my pants on fire?" House turned to check his butt and Meredith laughed.

"I'll be up to see you guys in a minute."

"I'm gonna time you."

"You don't think that we can have make-up sex in a very short period of time?"

"I do. That's why I'm timing you. To see how long it takes lover boy."

Meredith gave her uncle a full blown smile and shook her head.

"I'm doubting sex this time."

"And_that_is why I'm okay with leaving you with the man. Because you have an awesome right hook if he puts any moves on you."

"I know. Thank you for that by the way."

"No problem." House limped away Mark, Lisa, Allison and Wilson following him.

Meredith closed the on-call room door behind herself and fixed angry blue eyes on Derek.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What am I doing?" Derek parroted.

"You're married. In case you forgot that you have a ring on your finger and a wife who flew here from New York for you. And I have family. A family who would die for me. And they don't like you. But even before they came everything was getting better. I was getting over you. Life was getting better. And I wasn't waking up everyday and remembering that I was the dirty mistress. But here you are. And for some reason you think that it's fun not to leave me alone. You're married. And I won't be the dirty mistress again Derek. I promised myself that I would _never_ be a dirty mistress. My mother was and it pulled my family apart. For a long time Greg and Ellis didn't speak because of what she had done to me. She had taken my father away from me and all I had to show for it was tears and emotional damage. Richard. Well, look at Richard and Adele. They should be divorced but for some reason they're not. They stuck it out, but now twenty some years later they don't speak, they barely look each other in the eye."

Meredith threw her arms up in the air.

"So go ahead! Call me a whore! Tell the whole damn hospital. Shout it over the speakers. But Leave. Me. Alone. I'm done with you and all your games and secrets and wives. Just stay out of my life."

She turned to leave the on-call room but Derek grabbed her arm and kissed her.

* * *

"Do you think that she's okay?" Wilson paced worriedly.

"I didn't teach her a right hook for fun."

Cuddy shot him a look.

"Okay, so maybe I did. But she can defend herself. Besides if you went down there to check on her-"

House paused to let Lisa and Jimmy think for a minute.

Meredith didn't do well when people barged in on her personal business because they were worried. It made her feel like they didn't trust her to take care of herself.

"You're right, but I don't trust her with that man."

"Why do you think that Tony suddenly had some 'filing' to do? He doesn't trust McDreamy either."

House snorted. "They must be close. When your best friend doesn't trust you, now _that's_ friendship."

"House, if that was the definition of being a bet friend you would have lost everyone a long time ago."

"You don't trust me?"

"With Meri? Yes. With patients? Yes. Would I leave you alone with Stacey? Probably not. I did, and look where it got you. But do I trust you with secrets? No way in hell."

"Thanks Jimmy. I love you too."

* * *

Meredith ripped her mouth away from Derek's and shoved him – hard.

"Derek, when I told Greg that we weren't going to have sex, I wasn't kidding."

Derek stared at her for half a second before flashing his McDreamy smile.

"I meant it Derek. Next time you want to have sex with someone, don't start with calling them a whore."

* * *

"Hey Meri, what's up?"

"Your best friend is an ass."

"I could have told you that sweetheart."

Meredith shook her head. "I'm going to go talk to Greg. If Derek asks you don't know where I am."

"Never even saw you."

"Thanks."

* * *

Addison walked over and stopped at the nurses' station. She put down her files and turned to Mark.

"Hey Addie. How've you been?"

"Life is entertaining. I just saw Meredith storm out of an on-call room."

"Yep. Derek wants her, but she's pissed at him. Also, she doesn't want to be in the Dirty Mistress Club."

"You would let Meri be in the Dirty Mistress Club?"

Mark paused before grinning at her. "You're good."

"Nah, I just have a better memory the Derek."

Derek stepped out of the On-Call room and his eyes immediately found Mark, and Addison standing and talking to him.

She nodded and then disappeared. Mark watched her leave with a smile on his face before turning to look at Derek.

"Don't give me that look man, anything that you did is your fault and not mine."

"I know."

He sighed. Derek _needed_ Meredith. It wasn't a desire - well, it was, but at the same time he wasn't. He needed her like people needed air to breath.

"I screwed up mark, I need you help."

Mark turned to him, interested.

"I need to get her back."

* * *

"Her blood test came back." 

Chase stepped into the office with a sheet of papers. Foreman and Cameorn looked up,

"She has 2-methylpentane and 3-methylpentane in her system."

Methylpentane derived from petroleum products and was toxic.

"So how did she get the rash? The woman had the board of health check her water and for gas leaks. They said that everything was fine." Cameron pushed her glasses onto the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"So it's not the house."

"What does she do for a living?" House asked.

"I didn't tell you?" Foreman grinned. "She's a singer."

"Julie Andrews, a singer, imagine that." House rolled his eyes. "With a name like that? What's her day job though?"

"She works at a daycare."

House sighed and stood up. "You know what this means?"

"What?"

"I have to go visit the patient."


End file.
